


Remember the Moment

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Begging, Bottom Asmodeus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lucifer is being a dad, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Solomon, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: “You can cherish a moment all you want Asmodeus, but I’m going to make sure you remember it.”
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/MC (implied)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Remember the Moment

The sound Asmo made when Solomon slammed him against the wall was nothing short of lovely. His finger tugged the collar of his shirt down and licked up towards his ear. The demon let out a whimper.

“Ah,  _ Solomon _ ,  _ baby _ ,” it was hard to believe that Asmodeus wasn’t still an angel with how heavenly his voice sounded. He sounded even  _ lovelier _ when Solomon finally bit down on his neck, making sure he left a mark. “You’re going to leave a mark!” 

Another high pitched moan as Solomon sucked a little harder before licking over the mark. “That’s the point dearest,” he chuckled, breath hot against his skin, “I’m rather fond of the idea of people seeing that I wrecked you.” 

It wasn’t always easy dating the Avatar of Lust. People were always looking at him and constantly overlooking Solomon in the process. It was never Asmo’s flirting that bothered him, that was just part of his personality. No. The fact that other demons thought that they even had a shot with his precious Asmo was what bothered him. As if the fact that he was a mere human meant anything in the long run (and Solomon knew he was more than a mere human, much more), yet to demons it seemed to mean that Asmo viewed him as nothing more than a plaything. And that was far from the truth.

However, at the end of the day Solomon had Asmo in his bed and they didn’t.

He knew things about Asmo that few others did, and he was the one Asmo invited over when he wanted affection or someone to cuddle with on a movie night. That’s why he’d been invited over in the first place. Solomon had received a text message from his demon during class asking him to come over to marathon TSL with him and the brothers. 

_ Mammon will hog MC, so of course I’ll need my own human to snuggle! _

And snuggle they did. Solomon had been partially underneath Asmo as he held him close. Near the beginning, they would get a cough and a look from Lucifer if Solomon’s hands wandered a bit too low for his liking to which Asmo would groan and roll his eyes before flicking a piece of popcorn at him with a “You don’t police MC like this,” to which Lucifer would respond, “That’s different and Mammon is the one I pay attention to because both of you are my brothers. Now behave”. But as the night went on, he became less attentive to the pair. Of course it helped that another brother would snap his attention away every now and again, but in the end the eldest made an attempt to just sit back and enjoy the movies. Solomon had naively thought that they’d be doing the same thing, until he felt Asmo brush not so innocently against his crotch. 

The sorcerer made a little noise as he felt himself start to stir. Asmo wasn’t looking at him, but the smirk on his lips as he popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth. “Want one?” the demon hummed softly, holding up a piece of popcorn and glancing up at his boyfriend. Before he could answer, Asmo was already pushing the piece of popcorn up to his lips. Solomon stuck out his tongue, brushing against Asmo’s fingers and pulling the salty treat into his mouth much to Asmo’s delight. They had been a little more than halfway through the series. After making sure no one had been paying attention to them, he leaned in close to Asmo’s ear.

“There’s another treat that I’d like  _ more _ .”

Solomon felt his demon shudder, as he brought him closer.

That’s how they got to where they were now. Little teasings here and there throughout the marathon until they were finally able to sneak away into Asmo’s room after the last movie. Solomon had finally gotten the hickey just the way he wanted it when a moan left him. Asmo’s slender fingers had wrapped around the bulge in his pants and gave it a little squeeze. “Oh? Hard already?” Asmo giggled.

“Are you really surprised?” Solomon asked.

“No.” Asmo’s hands moved to Solomon’s chest and he pushed the man pack until he fell onto soft, silky sheets. Before he knew it Asmo was straddling him, and  _ hell that was a pretty sight _ . He tugged at the end of Solomon’s shirt, and pulled it up to his midriff. “Off. Off. Off!” Asmo sang, yanking it off the rest of the way before tossing it to the side before leaning over to kiss his human once more. 

Solomon’s hands wandered up underneath Asmo’s clothing and wandered up right between his shoulder blades where two sensitive bundles hid.

Asmo jolted up and stiffened as a gasp left his lips, and a light pink blush dusted across his cheeks.Then Solomon’s fingers started going in tiny circles, smirking at how the other couldn’t seem to stop the tiny whimpers that were spilling from his lips. If his lover’s winger were out, he was sure they’d be fluttering. Discovering the area’s sensitivity had been a complete accident, but one that Solomon was more than happy to make. “Let's get the rest off, shall we?” Solomon purred. 

Clothes appeared on the floor in between moans, and kisses, and roaming hands, and even a chuckle or two here and there. The cold lube on his cock made Solomon hiss, but it quickly melted into more moans as Asmo’s wonderful, slender hands started to work him. He watched as his lover’s thumb smeared the small bead of precum forming over the head. Although, the look on his face turned to confusion, when Asmo started to position himself, “Wait, aren’t you going prep?”

Asmo giggled and braced his hands on his boyfriend’s chest, “Baby, you’ve known me for centuries now, you think I wasn’t ready for you?”

“So that’s why you invited me over,” Solomon teased, “And here I thought you wanted to cuddle.”

“I did want to cuddle! And we  _ did  _ cuddle. I just want a little more than cuddling now. It’s your fault that you're hot.” With a quick peck to the lips, the demon slowly started to sink down onto him. Solomon’s hands found Asmo’s hips, and his fingers gripped tightly and pressed into the soft skin. More bruises to match the mark on Asmo’s neck. 

Speaking of his demon, the sight of Asmodeus bouncing on his cock was a sight to behold, the way his muscles would tense and relax with each bounce, how his honey colored eyes stared down at him through thick lashes, his brows knitting together as gasps interrupted the most gorgeous of moans. He was beyond perfect,  _ beyond  _ beautiful. But he was going slow, too slow for Solomon’s liking tonight.

“Asmodeus dear, are you going to pick up your pace?” he asked.

Asmo’s lips curled into a smirk, and he let out a breathy chuckle, “What’s wrong? Too slow? You know I like to take my time darling,  _ especially  _ with a dick like yours. We should cherish each moment and enjoy it while we can.” He was teasing. Of course he was. Asmo absolutely loved teasing his sorcerer until he was a puddle beneath him, but tonight Solomon wasn’t in the most patient of moods. Without a moment of hesitation, Solomon sat up and flipped their position. Asmo’s back hit the mattress with a surprised squeak and Solomon pinned his wrists down. Before he could say a word, Solomon snapped his hips forward rather roughly drawing a pitchy moan from the demon beneath him.

“You can cherish a moment all you want Asmodeus, but I’m going to make sure you  _ remember  _ it,” Solomon growled, he set a pace significantly faster than his boyfriend’s initial slow teasing. His hips were angled just right, just the way Asmo liked it. He made sure they were. After all, sex was always more enjoyable when those soft thighs were gripping his sides and moans and pleas were spilling from his pretty mouth. 

“ _ Solomon _ ,” Asmo moaned, “Please,  _ please  _ Solomon baby, keep fucking me. Please. Make me cum.” His moans were adorable and were like music to Solomon, and that combined with his name... 

“Say it again.”

Asmo made a small noise of confusion and Solomon stopped all movement. His boyfriend let out a whine and moved his hips. He was close… So close. How dare the gorgeous man above him stop! Who did he think he was?

Before he could start complaining, Solomon leaned in close, “What’s my name?” The control it took for Solomon to not move…. Asmo felt absolutely divine with the way he was gripping him, and he looked like a mess beneath him. A beautiful, blushing, mess. So many could only dream of having him like this, and for them it would stay a dream. Solomon got the real thing.

“Solomon-” Asmo’s voice was soft, his words came out as no more than a whisper. Solomon moved but only slightly.

“What’s my name Asmodeus?”

“ _ Solomon _ .”

More movement, this time a little quicker.

“Say it  _ louder _ .”

“ _ Solomon!” _

This time Asmo’s voice came out as a cry, and Solomon rewarded him with the picking up his pace once more. He was going to push his precious demon over the edge and absolutely wreck him. “That’s right. I  _ love  _ the way you say it. Keep it up won’t you? Keep telling me who’s fucking you, who makes you feel so good, and who loves you more than anything,” he groaned. He picked up one of Asmo’s hands and brought it to his lips, pressing kisses against his skin as the demon moaned and writhed beneath him.

“ _ You _ .  _ You do Solomon _ ! I  _ love  _ your cock! I  _ love  _ you!” he cried. Then his voice stuttered, his back arched off the mattress, eyes shut and eyebrows knitted tightly together. He came on Solomon’s stomach, and Solomon wasn’t far behind finishing inside Asmo as he tightened around him. Solomon let go of Asmo’s hands and lowered himself to press kisses against his jaw and neck. 

Asmo smacked his back. “I was supposed to be in charge tonight,” he huffed.

“Sorry dearest, next time don’t get me so worked up beforehand and you can.”

“But that’s part of the fun!”

Solomon started pressing multiple butterfly kisses all over his demon making him giggle. Asmo pulled his sorcerer closer and nuzzled against him. “Next time love, I promise.”

“Next time I’ll make sure I have you begging for me.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Solomon cleaned both of them off the best he could before adjusting his position so Asmo could snuggle close to him. They stayed curled up together, talking softly, until sleep came to claim them.

**Author's Note:**

> This. Took me a while to write. Smut isn't my forte, I'm a very fluffy person, but I hope you liked it.


End file.
